Nightmare's Reality
by Wesfanemt333
Summary: Set in Gen X. this is for mature readers only please. Eventually EmmaSean pairing.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Nightmare's Reality

This story is dark with references to rape and other things of that nature.Therefore it is not suitable for anyone under 18. If you are under 18 please move on to another story. Anyone familiar with my writing should be used to my darkfic. As per usual, I own nada.

To those old enough and in the mood for a dark fic, lets get this party rollin. This story takes place smack in the middle of Generation X issue 45 and continues from there. The prologue is set in Generation X issue 18. It goes without saying (but I'll say it anyway) this fic is alternate universe.- Enough Chatter, time for the fic.

Prologue: Undisclosed Location

Emma Frost had taken her students to a home in Canada. Even though Emma was an extremely powerful telepath, she was not at the top of her game at the time. Onslaught had knocked her a little loopy, so she did not notice an intrusion into her mental shields. The intruder, a powerful telepath in her own right, was not caught and leisurely picked through Emma's most painful memories. Emma slept peacefully, not knowing that this night would come back to bite her and Sean. The intruder smiled to herself, a frightening sight indeed, for it was the expression of a mad woman. Only an insane person would plan as she did. 

End Prologue.

Present Day, Snow Valley Massachusetts

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, The Gymnasium

Sean Cassidy and Emma Frost were having one of their legendary verbal sparring matches. Currently Emma was ranting to Sean,

"Unlike you Sean, my powers Define me. They're who I am. And that little telepathic fluctuation I felt the other day in the kitchen with Gaia only made things worse -- because for a few brief moments, I thought my powers had returned." Emma finished with her hands on her hips. Sean gave her a look,

""I've heard about enough o' this nonsense, Emma. If Ye've still got the need to hit somethin'-- Hit Me." Before Emma could take him up on his offer they were interupted by a beautiful red head.

"I hope I'm not bothing you two, but we have something important to discuss." Sean smiled at the new arrival, stepping forward to greet her,

"Hello Jean, how are "was all he had time to get out before falling unconscious, courtesy of the lovely psionic blast to his brain. Emma moved forward to check on her fellow teacher, but only got in two steps before falling victim to the same fate as Sean. The lovely redhead, grinned evily and motiioned to shadowy figures standing behind her. They swooped in and picked up the fallen mutants and waited for the signal. With no warning, the ceiling appeared to disappear and a helicopter was waiting. They loaded up and were gone before any of the students realized anything was amiss.

End Chapter 1

So what do you think? 

DIrect quotes from Generation X issue 45. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare's Reality

All recognizable characters belong to Marvel not me. Once again this story goes AU, and a word to those reading this, the villainess in this story is completely insane. Therefore, her logic will not at any point in time resemble our earth logic. 

When we last left our teachers, they had been abucted by persons unknown. Now we rejoin them as they come to.

Place: undisclosed location Sean opened his eyes slowly as his senses returned. He searched his memories, trying to recall why he was waking up in what seemed to be the middle of the day. 

'Let's see, Emma and I were arguing, then Jean came in. Why cannae I remember, anything after tha?' He pondered to himself and tried to scratch his chin, realizing as he did so, his arms were bound to what seemed to be a table. His feet were similarly bound and felt a tingling sensation. He tried to look around, but his motion was limited, all he could see was directly above him, and to his right. Emma was bound to a table on his right, wearing only a thin hospital gown. Her legs were raised in the air and bound to stirrups She was still unconscious, and that worried him immensely. He tried to use his powers and that was when he noticed the odd bracelet on his ankle.

"Emma, Emma wake up! WAKE UP!" He shouted trying to wake his fellow teacher. He watched as her eyes slowly opened, and she started, as if someone had poked her. She tried to move, and look at her surroundings, but found she was quite firmly secured. Emma noticed that she was in stirrups and began to panic. She thought of the possibilities of what might have been done to her, and the fact that her underwear was missing was another ominous sign. She began to struggle harder, reddening her wrists and ankles in a futile attempt to free herself. Sean realized Emma was starting to hyperventilate, and called out. 

"Emma, lass, stop. You've got to calm down, you are only making things worse. We are bound tight, panicking will nae do us any good." He paused as she turned her head to look at him. He could see tears shining in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Sean continued to talk to her gently.

"We'll be fine, Emma, just fine. Now can ye tell me, are ye hurt anywhere?" She glanced at him, and told him, in a shaky voice.

"I don't think so, my wrists are a little sore, though. What happened, Sean? We were arguing, Jean showed up, then, we ended up here."

Sean was relieved, Emma seemed to be calmer. Now, they just had to get free and check on their

"Oh God, The STUDENTS!" Emma suddenly shouted, her breathing accelerated, feeling panicky and claustrophobic, "Sean we have to get out of here NOW! I can't lose them, we must get back." Sean kept his head, trying to soothe her as best he could.

"Em, the kids will be fine, we've trained them well. They know if anything happens to us, who to call. Everett will take charge, they will be all right. Let's worry about one thing at a time, where are we? Who kidnapped us?" Sean was so intent on calming Emma, neither of them realized their captor had walked in. Until she spoke, 

"Not to worry, Sean, Emma, you have nothing to worry about. Everything is under control."

"Jean, Have ye gone completely daft woman? What do ye think ye're doing, lass?" "Jean" smiled coldy and said to him,

"Now Sean, that would be telling. I know these tables are not comfortable, but you will be given your room in a while. Try to relax CeeCee will see to you momentarily." She swept regally out of the room, closing and locking it behind her.

Snow Valley, Xavier's School:

All of the students, except for Artie and Leech were leaning against the door. They were hoping to hear yet another entertaining argument between their teachers. Everett frowned at the silent room, wondering why neither Mrs. Frost or Mr. Cassidy had made any sort of noise for almost an hour. He turned to the other students,

"It has been too quiet in there, I wonder what they are doing." Artie made an image with his powers that made the other students step back. Jubilee chuckled

"Wow, guess you already know the facts of life already, huh kiddo." Jubilee shuddered inwardly at the thought of catching her teachers in a compromising position. Squaring her shoulders, hoping she was wrong, Jubilee prepared herself to walk into the gym.

"All right everyone, something is NOT right here. I'm going in. If I"m not back in 10 minutes, Frosty has fried my brains, and you can divy up my stuff."

Jubilee walked in the gym, while the other students waited. They didn't hear anything and were all looking nervous, except of course for M. Then they heard Jubilee shouting,

"Hey, you guys better get in here, like NOW!" They raced in to find only Jubilee with no sign of either teacher. 

Oh Bollucks! came from Chamber telepathically. The students turned around to face him, and he quickly brought their attention back to the matter at hand. Uh, guys, let's focus on the issue at hand, where are Frost and Cassidy That was all the nudge Everett needed. With a few quick thoughts, he started planning the teams next move.

"OK everyone, here's the plan: M, you and Chamber find Penance, then pack your things, stay together. Artie and Leech, go with Gaia and Angelo, all of you pack as well. Jubes, you and I will make the phone calls, you call the X-men, get them here, and I will call Paige. M, if you could try to contact Miss Frost psionically. Everyone get me? Good, let's go." Everyone nodded at Everett. They broke into their groups and headed off in their groups.

With in an hour, everyone was seated in the Blackbird, heading for Westchester. Hoping for answers, hoping that their teachers were all right.

So a little longer, What do you all think? 


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare's Reality Chapter 3 

Alrighty, even though I can't tell if anyone is reading this(Hint Hint, that means please review) I am still going to continue writing this. There is one naughty word in this part, and some minor references to rape.

When we last left our teachers, they were bound to what seemed to be doctor's exam tables. Their captor, who looks remakable like Jean Grey, had left them to the care of CeCe, who will be appearing in this chapter. Their students, noticing their teachers' absence have contacted the X-men for back-up.

On with the story:

Shortly after "Jean" exited, a tall good looking african-american woman walked in. She walked over to a corner of the room and grabbed a cart that neither Sean or Emma had noticed. She moved like one under a spell, or like someone being controlled telepathically. Sean and Emma could not see her legs or they would have seen the bracelet identical to the one on Sean's leg. The woman made her way to Emma and Sean, and picked up a needle. Moving over to Emma, she grabbed a packet of rubbing alcohol pads and opened it.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing? Who are you? Get that thing away from me!" Emma shouted. The woman looked at Emma and said,

"I'm sorry, I don't have a choice, she is making me do this. I was kidnapped, like you, and I cannot access my powers. I am Doctor Cecelia Reyes. I have to take a sample of your blood."

"What do ye need her blood for? That cannae be Jean Grey, has the woman gone daft?" Sean struggled to keep his temper under control. He was feeling so many emotions, it was hard to figure out which one was on top. Worry over what had been done to him and Emma, anger at being kidnapped, fear for the children, among other things. His years as a police officer and as an Interpol agent had honed his senses and gave him ideas as to the evil people are capable of. He tried to forget those things, and concentrate on an escape. He glanced over at Emma, who was doing her best to avoid the needle coming at her arm. For being, for all purposes, bound to a table, she was doing a remarkable job. However, Dr Reyes also had exerience with unruly and uncooperative patients, and got the job done. Sample collected, she put the tube on the cart, and moved the stirrups to a more comfortable position. She sighed, and spoke again on her way out, pushing the cart as she went,

"I'm sorry." The door swung closed behind her and Sean and Emma were alone again. Emma looked at Sean, confused and worried.

"Why does She need only my blood?" Sean looked at her and wondered if he should share some of his suspicions.

"Well Em, I dannae know for sure, but this could be an experiment. Possibly something to do" What he was about to say was interrupted by the door swinging open. Their captor walked in followed by at least 50 armed men wearing an odd uniform.

"Now we can get you two more settled. Your room is ready for you, it would have been sooner, but good help is hard to find these days." She smiled and something in her smile deeply unsettled both Sean and Emma. For Sean, he had seen a few people in his career smile that way, and they had one thing in common. Absolute, utter insanity. Emma was reminded of the smiles of the cruel orderlies, the ones she still saw in her nightmares.

"Jean have ye lost yuir mind?" Sean asked, not knowing he was on the wrong track. The smile dropped from her face and she shouted

"I AM NOT JEAN! I AM MADELYNE, THE ONE HE SWORE HE WOULD BE FAITHFUL TO FOR ALL TIME" She took a few deep breaths and continued, "But soon, I will be, and better than that, I will give him what that Bitch never has." Emma's blood ran cold as she deduced what Madelyne was talking about.

"A child, are you stupid? What makes you think that either of us will help you?" Madelyne looked at her and answered,

"I am not asking for your help, you have no choice. I cannot do this on my own, the techno virus that nearly killed my son, destroyed my reproductive system. I will get what I want."

"What about dna, they will run tests on this child? And how do you know that I can even carry a child?" Emma was nearly hysterical with fear, and trying to cover it by asking questions.

"Dna? They will not run a test on my child, not when I take Jean's place. I know you have had a child before now. Remember when there was that lovely psionic backlash? I found out somethings about you, Emma, enough to make you and Sean the perfect candidates for my plan. Now, no more talking, unless you'd rather sleep on these tables." She smirked at Emma and Sean, who wisely kept quiet. She motioned to the guards, who promptly moved to release the teachers from the tables. Sean and Emma both rose slowly, stretching stiff muscles.

They were led down a narrow hallway with no windows, lit by few lights. They found themselves stopped at a door with about three or four locks on it. One of the guards unlocked the door, and opened it. He stepped to the side, and Sean and Emma were pushed in. The room looked dingy, and cramped. There was a sink and toilet on one side, and a single cot with a pillow and blanket on the other. Sean looked at Emma, who looked as though she was about to faint. Her knees buckled and Sean moved quickly to hold her up. Emma started to shake, and Sean gently scooped her up in his strong arms, carrying her over to the bed. He sat down and held her while she shook.

"Deep breaths, Emma, come on now. Breathe. . . Breathe. Tha's it, we'll be alright. What's with this room thas got ye so terrified? I've never seen ye so frightened." Emma concentrated on breathing for a few minutes and moved off of Sean's lap to sit next to him on the cot. She took a deep breath

"Sean, when my powers first manifested, my parents thought I was crazy. They sent me to this "clinic" and it still gives me nightmares. The orderlies there were abusive in EVERY way. I finally escaped using my powers, and I found myself homeless, alone and pregnant."

"Well, that explains how she knew you could carry a baby, but what happened to your child? Wait a second!" Sean mused, the proverbial lightbulb going on, "Cordelia, is she your daugher?" Emma sighed, she knew what Sean would think of her after she admitted the truth, but she took another deep breath and answered,

"Yes, she is, but she and my parents don't know it. I couldn't care for myself, much less a baby. I left her with my parents and altered their memories so that they believed that she is their daughter." Emma finally found the courage to look into Sean's emerald eyes, waiting to see the condemnation she expected. What she found surprised her, no condemnation or pity, but compassion and understanding. She tried to resist the emotions flooding her mind as she realized her fellow teacher was not judging her. She pushed back the ears that wanted to fill her eyes at the painful memories.

Sean didn't say anything, he just gently reached out and pulled her into a hug. Completely out of character for Emma, she relaxed and actually cried. For once, she let her guard down and surrerndered to her feelings. Sean just rubbed her back and held her, letting her release all the pent up emotions. After twenty minutes or so, she stopped crying and Sean wiped the tears from her face. He put an arm around her shoulder and said,

"What a day this has been, eh? I wonder how the students are?"

And now we shift the focus to Gen X at the Mansion

Generation X, minus Penance, who had wondered off, Artie and Leech, who were getting a tour from Iceman, were gathered around Professor Xavier. They were heading to Cerebro, to try to track down their missing teachers. Monet was explaining to Xavier about her luck, or lack there of, trying to contact Emma and Sean.

"It was odd. I couldn't get a feel on them, it was like I was being blocked by something or someone." M was not happy about her lack of success, and it showed on her face.

"Monet, I'm sure you did all you could. It is possible for a person to block telepathy, but it takes alot of power. Or an enhanced helmet, can someone give me an example?" Jubliee burst out,

"Like Magneto's helmet?"

"Correct Jubilee, I trust you remember some of the confrontations with Erik in the past?" Charles smiled with pleasure. Jubliee had not been ecstatic about joining Gen X, but she had definately grown some. Before he could continue he was aware of a familiar presence, and a gravely voice said,

"Half-pint, you miss me already?"

"Logan!" A yellow blur passed everyone in the group to find Jubilee doing what not many people would dare, jumping into the arms of none other than Wolverine. Wolverine chuckled, which most sane persons would run from,

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Her missing teachers forgotten, Jublilee started to tell Wolverine Everything that had happened since she had last seen him. It had only been a few weeks, but from Jubilee, it would take a while. Charles smiled, and herded the rest of her classmates to Cerebra. Cautioning them to be silent while he worked, he put on the helmet and began to work. After about half an hour, he took off the helmet and faced the anxious students.

"That was odd. While I was not able to make contact or find their location, I was able to get that they are unharmed. Monet, I believe someone is using a device to block our transmissions. This is distressing. Just a few weeks ago, I received a report that one of my former students, Dr. Cecelia Reyes, was reported missing. I ran into the same problem, so whoever has Emma and Sean, has Cecilia as well. Most disturbing. I will try to get Jean to help us when she and the others return from their mission. For now, enjoy yourselves, make yourselves at home here."

The students walked off to find Artie and Leech. They found them in the backyard, and gave them the update. Artie grimaced, and Leech looked close to tears. A picture of Emma reading to the boys and tucking them into bed, popped up over Artie's head. Paige knelt down to their level and said reassuringly,

"We'll find them, and until we do, I'll read to you two and tuck you in, ok?" Artie and Leech nodded solemnly appeased at the situation. Paige was reminded of her brothers and sisters back home. She resolved to write to them soon, and possibly arrange a visit when this mess was over. She smiled thinking of how nice it would be for the boys to have other kids to play with for a while. She was abruptly brought out of her thoughts by Storm coming to the back door and announcing

"Dinner is ready, come in and eat!" The students headed into the mansion, hoping for better luck the next day.

And this is where I am going to leave it. Please review. Questions, Comments, complaints?


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmare's Reality

Chapter Four

Well, I seem to have picked up some reviewers. Thank you: David, Merriana, and Morganna for your kind words and encouragement to continue.

For Disclaimer, see Chapter 1

Here we go, please buckle your seatbelts and keep your hands inside the vehicle.

When we last left our heroes, they were in a cell, and Sean had just commented to Emma on the day it had been.

Sean looked at Emma, and around their current living arrangements. Yep, there was only one "bed", and two of them. He glanced at his watch, and noticed it was well after midnight. He grimaced and said,

"Well, looks like I'll be taking a nice spot of floor ta sleep on, seeing as though there's just one bed." Emma gave him a that look,

"Don't be ridiculous, Sean, you will end up getting sick. There is enough room for both of us, unless you snore, then you might wake up on the floor." Emma smiled, showing she was kidding, most likely. Sean smiled back, the floor did not seem like a comfortable place to sleep. She pulled the covers back, and curled up on her side, facing the wall. Sean climbed in next to her, laying on his side, with his back to Emma.

"Good night, Emma."

Good night, Sean." 

Luckily for both of them, both teachers fell asleep quickly and dreamlessly. They were awakened in the morning by the sound of trays being slid under an unnoticed flap in the door. An unfamiliar voice called out,

"Breakfast is served, get it while it's hot." Sean and Emma woke up with a start. They both glanced around the cell, disoriented. Memory came back quickly and they looked at the trays, stomachs growling in anticipation. Sean looked at his watch, eight in the morning. They hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday, no wonder they were hungry. Sean got up and walked over to the trays, picking them both up.

The trays held a small portion of some hot cereal, an orange, and a glass of milk for each of them. Carrying the trays over, he made a disgusted face, and told Emma,

"Someone doesn't know their food pyramid. Ach, it looks and smells like a lumpy old sock." Emma glared at him, her appetite destroyed.

"Well thank you Sean, you can have mine." Sean rolled his eyes and gave her a look of his own. 

"No, ye need to eat, we both have to keep our strength up. Eventually, we will get out, but I cannae carry ye and fight off all these guards." With that in mind, they sat on the bed and ate. Unfortunately, the cereal tasted like it looked. Thankfully the oranges and the milk were fine. Finishing their meal in silence, they both realized how much they missed the breakfast times at school with the kids. Emma spoke up, to interrupt the quiet,

"You know, right about now, Jubilee is fighting with Everett over the last pop-tart? I never thought I would miss that, but. . "

"I know lass, I know. I miss the kids, too. It is a small comfort knowing the X-men are taking good care of them. Not much, but a wee might."

Their conversation was once again rudely interrupted by the door swinging open. Their captor, the one and hopefully only, Madelyne Prior walked in, with her entourage of guards. Madelyne was smiling joyously, like the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary. This made Emma and Sean nervous, something was up, and it probably wasn't good.

"I have good news, wonderful news. Thanks to dear old dads wonderfull sophisticated technology, the blood tests came back sooner then any other medical facility could produce. And guess what, the test was positive. Scott will be mine again! Just thought you should know." Without further ado or waiting to see their reations, she swept from the room. Her guards left as well, and the locks clicked shut audibly. Sean turned his head to see Emma, to gauge her reaction to this news. Emma didn't notice him, she was lost in her own world. 

Out of no where, there was a rustling at the door as some books and magazines were shoved in the flap. Sean walked over and picked them up. At least there was something to read. Most of the magazines were months out of date, and did not look appealing. The books were better, some Steven King, and Dean Koontz. Also some V.C. Andrews, whom Sean had never heard of.

"Flowers in the Attic" He mused out loud. "Well, I don't think it will hurt." He brought the magazines and other books over to Emma, and sat down on the bed to read. Emma came back to herself, looked at the magazines, saw what Sean had picked to read. The amusement was plain on her face, and she thought to herself,

'Definately blackmail material, I can only imagine what Jubilee would do with this kind of information.' She picked up a tattered copy of The Stand and began to read as well. 

During this, the students of Generation X are waking up at Xaviers. . . . .

Breakfast at Xaviers are definately not familiar to the generation x students, except for Jubilee. Instead of chaos, the regulars wake up, and follow set rules. Most importantly, the first one in the kitchen brews the coffee. By the time the coffee is going, if no one else has arrived, the early bird will start on scambled eggs and toast. Every now and then, when the resident telepaths are the first ones downstairs, people come down to their favorite breakfasts. So when Paige and Monet enter, they find pancakes and waffles cooking. When Jubilee and Angelo arrive, there are freshly toasted pop-tarts waiting for them. Artie and Leech find Cookie Crisp in bowls, waiting for milk to be poured. Everett comes to see a ham and cheese omelet, fresh as anyone could want it. Jono, due to his mutation, didn't eat at all, but joined the others. For a few enjoyable moments, there was peace and quiet while people enjoyed the food. Then Jubilee broke the silence

"Hey, so what are we going to do today, I mean besides try to find our Banshee and Frosty?" She looked up to see her team members looking at her blankly. There was another long silence and then Angelo spoke up,

"Yeah Chica, cause that went sooo well yesterday." His usual sarcasm was mellowed some by coming down to a meal only his mom used to make for him.

"OK so what's your idea? Cause this isn't spring break, in case ya didn't notice! Frosty may not be one of my favorite people, but she's still one of us, and we stand by our own!. ." Whatever Jubilee had been about to say was interrupted by Jono telepathically

Knock it off, you two! You're scaring the little kids! Jono's telepathic voice had a hint of anger, and he looked at the youngest members of the team. Jubilee and Angelo's eyes followed Jono's. Artie and Leech both started at the older members, visibly worried, eyes as big as dinner plates. Jubilee felt ashamed of herself immediately and went around to them.

"Sorry guys, I guess we're all just worried about Sean and Emma. I know you guys are to, but we will find them, somehow. In the meantime, how about this new mall I heard about?" Artie and Leech looked relieved, and nodded. The boys ran upstairs to get their image inducers. Jubilee went upstairs to find Logan, knowing he'd be thrilled to find himself surrounded by teenagers in a mall.

OK it's nearly midnight, and my muse is tapped for now. please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

My apologies for the delay, RL and my muse(kicks out to muse) went on vacation with out me. Damn her.

Six weeks had passed for our heroes since the kidnapping and insemination. Emma and Sean had settled into a routine of sorts. There were weekly visits from Cecelia and Madelyne, checking up on them and the health of the child. The food was tolerable, and that was being kind. They coped as well as they could, given the situation. They tried to keep the usual "professional" distance between them, but soon gave up. Sean usually woke up first, to find they had both snuggled into each other during the night.

This particular morning, Sean did not wake up, until he found himself on the floor. He blinked a few times and turned his head as he heard odd noises coming from what passed as their bathroom. He glanced over to see Emma, being violently ill in the toilet. _Ah, great, the morning sickness has started, and it's nae even breakfast. _Sean thought to himself. Then he went over to her placing a gentle hand on her back, even as he moved her hair away from her face with the other.

It seemed to take forever, but finally Emma recovered enough to sit back. Just in time for their trays to arrive. Sean went over to get them, and judging by the look on Emma's face, she wasn't ready to eat. He was about to try and convince her to try, when the lights all went out.

Meanwhile, at Xavier's:

Another morning, but different from the others. Charles Xavier sat in cerebro, hoping against hope he'd find his missing teachers and Cecelia. Suddenly, he was stunned! He picked up all three mental signatures in one area. He concentrated on it, and was shocked at the company with them. Madelyne Prior. Scott's first wife. He sent out a telepathic page to all the X-Men and the members on Generation X. _I've found them all. Get ready to go NOW!_

In less than twenty minutes, the team and the students were assembled. They flew quickly over the land below them, to where Charles had pinpointed their location. Charles briefed the entire group on who was behind the disappearance, and they were surprised, to say the least. After landing, Kitty went in first, phasing through the walls with ease. She managed to find Emma and Sean, sitting in the dark, talking quietly.

Kitty used her powers to get the power dampening anklet off of Sean. According to plan, while she was doing that, Logan was making an entrance for everyone else. The way he did it best. With his claws. The rest of the X-Men followed him into the building, intent on rescuing their friends and capturing the insane redhead.

When Jean and Scott confronted Madelyne, she was shocked and dismayed. Not only had her plan failed, and miserably, she'd been caught. And her telepathy was no match for Jean's. She shouted,

"NOO! You Bitch!" Before she fell unconscious. The guards were easily taken care of and soon the door to Cecelia and the other cells were opened. Emma stood up as Beast entered the cell. They were free, and they could go home. She meant to say something sarcastic, but never got the chance. She did something she'd never done before and would never do again. The White Queen, fainted. Sean caught her quickly and looked at Beast in alarm.

"Good Lord Hank, she's never passed out like this before, maybe it's somethin' with the baby." He blurted out, not realizing what he'd said before it was too late. Both Kitty and Beast glanced at him like he'd gone insane. Sean picked her up,

"It's a long story. We'll explain it all later. Right now, she needs proper medical care." With that, he walked out of the cell they'd shared for over a month.

After all the loose ends where tied up, there was a somewhat joyful reunion with Sean and the students. Less joy due to Emma being unconscious, but Hank brought her around during the flight back to the mansion. Then it was time for a debriefing.

And that is where I will leave it. Until more inspiration hits, anyway.


End file.
